What Just Happened?
by TheBustyBarmaid
Summary: Allie and Kyla are just two (seemingly) normal girls who just won the Avengers Science Contest. Now, they get to go meet the Avengers. Their lives will never be the same. Complete. Short stories to soon follow. Clintasha and very slight mentions of Frostiron. Written with my partner in crime, ImNotAPsychopath.


"Kyla! Kyla, we won!" Allie ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly, letter in hand.

Kyla blinked up from her comics. "Won what?"

"THE AVENGERS CONTEST!" She squealed.

Kyla's eyes widened. "We did?!"

"I just got the letter!"

Kyla screamed before hopping up and down. "WE WON!"

"I know. right?!"

"WE'RE GOING TO MEET THE AVENGERS! WE'RE GOING TO MEET TONY!"

"Uh, huh! I want to meet Captain America. He's so cool!"

Kyla scrunched up her nose as she stopped hopping up and down. "Ew."

"Got you! I really want to meet Dr. Banner. He's the really awesome one."

"Can't you just call him Bruce?"

"No! That's disrespectful."

"Dude, seriously? I'm going to end up calling him Brucey."

"Don't do that!"

"I'm definitely doing that."

"Then I'll call your Tony, Mr. Stark the entire time." She crossed her arms.

"Fine. I don't care what you do." Kyla shrugged and Allie stuck out her tongue. "So when do they come and get us?" Kyla inquired.

"Now actually." A voice sounded and both of the girls swiveled around to search for the source. Allie squealed and gripped Kyla's wrist in surprise.

Kyla stood in defensive stance, standing in front of Allie protectively. "Who's there?!" She snarled. Allie shrunk a little behind her and looked around.

The voice chuckled. "Aw, I'm hurt. Don't recognize an Avenger when you see one?" Clint appeared in front of Kyla and winked.

Kyla blinked. "Prove it." She said slowly.

Clint stared at her for a moment before laughing. "Alright, alright." He held up his hands and backed up one step before holding out a badge.

"That proves nothing." Kyla raised an eyebrow.

"Not really anyway. Since no one officially knows who you work for, how can we be able to recognize the authenticity of that badge." Allie added.

"What if I came too?" Nick Fury appeared.

"And me." Coulson emerged from a dark corner. "Sorry about the whole cliche thing. I couldn't help myself." He looked back. "I think there's a light out there or something."

Allie tugged on Kyla's sleeve. "Ky, what just happened to my life?" She looked around dazed.

"It got really cool." Kyla grinned.

"Woah."

"Totally."

Kyla's eyes widened as she took on the sight of the Tower. "Holy shit."

Allie's eyes got really round and she held onto her friends sleeve. "I recognize your holy shit and I raise it to a holy shittin cow."

Kyla pouted. "No fair. You can't cuss. You never cuss. You can't just start now."

"Take as a sign of how amazed I am. And besides, that wasn't bad, necessarily." Kyla rolled her eyes before going through the doors.

"Hello." A redhead greeted.

"Pepper." Kyla nodded.

"That's me." She smiled. "Are you Allie?"

Kyla snorted. "No. I'm Kyla."

Allie pushed her a little. "Ky, be nice to the lady. I'm Allie."

"But-" Kyla protested.

"Be nice, please?" She whispered in her ear. "I'm not going to care if you're mean to Tony later. Just be nice to one of my idols, please?"

"I'm not going to be mean to Tony!" Kyla snorted. "I'm going to be mean to the person who kept him from his true love!"

Allie poked her in the side. "Don't care. They broke up didn't they?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Pepper! Are our guests here?" Dr. Bruce Banner walked up behind her. "Sorry I couldn't be part of the gang to pick you up, but I had a delicate experiment in the works." He smiled. "I'm Doctor Bruce Banner, or better known as the Hulk." Allies jaw dropped and she seemed a little tongue tied.

"Brucey!" Kyla grinned before running over to hug him tightly.

"Kyla!" Allie was mortified by her friend's behavior.

Bruce just patted her back awkwardly. "Uh, hello there."

Kyla grinned up at Bruce. "Hi. I'm Kyla. You can call me Ky."

"Uh, hi." Allie buried her face in her hands, completely embarrassed.

"And that's Allie. She's my best friend."

Allie, waved a little. "I'm so sorry."

Bruce extracted himself. "No trouble. I'm used to it."

Kyla pouted a bit before looking around behind Bruce. "So, is everyone else upstairs? Or is Tony in the lab, Clint and Natasha in the vents, and Thor in the T.V. room?"

"I don't really know, in fact." Allie went to stand behind Ky again.

"Well, is Tony at least in the lab? Are you going to the lab? Can I come? What are you experimenting on? Are you making new life? Are you going to blow something up?" Kyla peppered Bruce with questions.

"Shush, Ky. Let the poor man speak." Allie sighed and Kyla stared at Bruce expectantly.

"Umm, I just came to say hi. I really have to get back to my lab." He looked around and waved Clint over. "He'll take care of you now.

Kyla pouted. "But, Brucey, I wanna come with."

"It's not really safe… I'm sure I'll see you later." With that, Bruce escaped.

Kyla pouted again. "I don't care."

"Ky, just play nice. I want to go too, but we still have people meet! And Mr. Stark hasn't come back."

"I thought he was in the lab!"

"You said that Ky, not him." She rolled her eyes.

"But I want to-"

"What's going on?" Steve appeared and Kyla rolled her eyes.

"We're showing our contest winners around, Cap." Pepper smiled.

"Wow." The relatively short Allie looked up at him. "He's really tall."

"Not that tall." Kyla muttered under her breath.

"You're still taller than me…" Allie pouted.

"So?"

"By relative standards he wouldn't seem as tall as you."

"That doesn't mean he's tall. Tall would be Thor-"

"SOMEONE SAID MY NAME?!"

"Eep." Allie twisted the sleeve she held tightly in her hand.

Kyla rolled her eyes and tugged Allie behind her. "Hi, Thor." She smiled.

"HELLO, YOUNG LADY!"

"You just had to say his name, didn't you?" Allie looked up at him in awe.

"Sorry?"

Allie faced Thor. "Um hello." She smiled nervously.

"HELLO, LITTLE LADY!"

"Eep." She shrunk a little but stood firm. "How are you?"

"I AM WELL. AND YOU?"

"Elated." She smiled a bit more. "Excited to be here."

"GOOD." He turned to Kyla. "AND YOU?"

"Dandy." Kyla grinned. Allie smiled as well, getting a little more comfortable. "So . . . What first?" Allie looked up, curious.

"Well . . ." Steve looked around.

"What the hell? I leave for a conference for an hour, and you let my Tower be overtaken by teenage girls?" Tony appeared, scowling.

"Tony!" Kyla beamed before hugging him.

"Uh . . . Is this legal?" Tony blinked down at Kyla. Allie started giggling.

"Yes. She's from the contest so you can touch her in a way that's acceptable to society." Pepper rolled her eyes.

"I'm good with that." Tony grinned and hugged back.

"To be fair, Mr. Stark. We haven't gotten past this room." Allie spoke up softly.

"What she said." Kyla grinned.

"Why didn't you say so?! To the labs!" Tony grinned before grabbing Kyla's hand, who in turn, grabbed Allie's, who squeaked in surprise.

"Tony, you can't! It's too dangerous!" Pepper protested.

"That's why I have Brucey!" Tony winked.

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!" A voice screamed. Allie looked around, startled.

"Oh shit." Tony paled.

"Oh, dear." Steve sighed.

"What did you do now?" Pepper looked at Tony sternly.

"Nothing!"

"I'm sure he'd be able to tell me if you lied or not."

"I swear-" Tony started. Allie caught sight of someone walking toward them, and moved a little closer to Kyla.

Kyla grinned. "No. Way."

Loki glared daggers at Tony. "You, are in very big trouble."

"What did I do now?!" Tony asked. Allie looked between the two, unsure of what was going on while Kyla just beamed. Allie tugged on her hand as a silent way of telling her to be polite and watch.

"I so called it." Kyla whispered. "You so owe me."

"I found the contest in the first place!" She whispered back.

"Yeah, but I told you Frostiron was real."

Allie blushed furiously and smacked her friend on the arm. "Shh!"

"Ow!" Kyla protested and pouted. Allie looked back the the bickering heroes.

"Who are these children?" Loki asked suddenly.

"Um, hi. We're the ones who won the science contest to meet the Avengers." Allie mumbled at the floor, shaking slightly in her boots.

"Hi, Lokes!" Kyla grinned.

Loki raised an eyebrow. "How did you know about that nickname?"

"I'm just awesome like that." Kyla winked.

"Ky, I don't understand you sometimes." Allie shook her head.

"No one does." Kyla grinned. Allie sighed.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "So . . . How'd you know about Loki and I? I haven't even announced it to the press yet."

"And that," Loki hissed. "Is my problem with you."

"I'm just that good." Kyla brushed off her nails. Allie just looked at her friend with a strange, but subdued look on her face. Kyla looked over to Tony. "So . . . you just going to ditch your science bro?" Allie facepalmed. "What?! It's a legit question!" Allie sighed. "It is!" Allie just made a shooing motion with her hand before burying her face in her hands. Kyla glared before going over to the couch and sitting with a huff.

"She's just like you." Loki observed to Tony who glared at him before going over to join Kyla. Allie followed Ky and stood next to her but didn't sit down. Loki followed and soon after, so did the rest of the Avengers, sans Bruce. Allie looked around nervously, unsure of what to do next.

Bruce came upstairs. "Can I have some help?" Allie looked up at him. He looked at Tony, Kyla, and Allie desperately.

Kyla and Tony shrugged at the same time. "Sure." Allie grinned widely, by her standards, and stepped around the couch.

Bruce relaxed a little. "Thanks."

"No prob."

Allie walked over to him shyly. "So what do you need help with?" She asked quietly.

"Just writing some stuff down, really."

"Cool." Allie smiled a little. Kyla rolled her eyes and shoved Allie against Bruce, who caught her. She blushed and removed herself before glaring at Ky.

"Ah, if you would just follow me. Please." Bruce headed back down. Kyla smiled innocently before jumping on Tony's back. The billionaire shrugged and allowed it while Kyla also played with Loki's hair. The god raised an eyebrow but didn't seem to mind either. Allie just looked away, embarrassed.

"So . . ." Clint appeared behind Allie. "You're Bruce and she's Tony then?"

"What?!" She squeaked and jumped away.

"You're the Bruce to her Tony."

"Um, I wouldn't really know." She nodded a little and looked at the ground.

"But you totally are."

"Um, okay?"

"Totally." Clint grinned and Allie hummed, unsure of what else to do.

"Al." Kyla sang.

"Yeah?" Allie looked up to Ky.

"You helping?"

Allie gave her an incredulous look. "Of course!"

"Making sure. Since you're being lame."

"Hey!"

"Well, you are!" Kyla huffed and Allie pouted a little.

"So, how are they helping, exactly?" Loki inquired.

Bruce shrugged. "They're here because of a science contest. They might learn something."

"Or we could get them killed." Clint muttered under his breath, causing Nat to smack him upside the head.

"Oh, please." Allie muttered, rolling her eyes. "You can't be any worse than the people back home." She said low enough that hopefully nobody heard it, she didn't need to be worrying superheroes that have better things to do, even if they had differences of their own.

"We have death wishes at home." Kyla grinned.

Allie grinned, grateful for the cover, even if nobody heard her. "Being a science nerd and her accomplice will do that to a girl."

"Which one is the accomplice?" Clint inquired.

She pointed to Ky, who was still on Tony's back. "That one." She said softly with a smile. "We like to blow stuff up so she can see the pretty fire and I get to figure out why. We did the contest together. I did the science bit and she changed it into readable English."

"I am not the accomplice!" Kyla snapped.

"If you write the paper, then you're the accomplice, darling." Loki murmured and Kyla pouted.

Allie smiled at her friend. "Look at the positive side here, Ky."

"There's a positive side?" Kyla grumbled.

"You get to see stuff blow up." She paused, a small evil grin on her face. "And Loki just called you darling."

"Hey!" Tony protested and Loki rolled his eyes.

"True." Kyla grinned before tackling Tony and Loki in a hug. "You guys should adopt me."

"Is that legal?" Clint raised an eyebrow.

"Technically, yes." Nat smirked. Allie looked at the ground, not letting herself get her hopes up. Getting away from her parents and the bullies would be nice. These people were superheroes. They didn't have time for an abused girl with a knack for science.

Tony looked at Loki. "I don't mind."

Allie needed a moment. "Um, can someone direct me to the nearest bathroom?" Nat pointed the way and Allie scurried off in that direction, hoping to get out of sight before the tears came.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "I'll make sure she's okay." She hopped off of Tony's back and raced off in the same direction. Allie managed to get the door lock before she started crying. She did her best to stay as quiet as she could so no one would hear. A quiet knock sounded a few seconds later. "Yo. I know you're in there and I know you're crying so let me in." Kyla's voice was muffled by the door. Allie reached up and unlocked it, moving out of the way. Kyla opened it and went in. "You okay?"

She wiped at her eyes and gave a watery smile. "I think so.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She stood. "Just became a little much."

"You'll be okay." Kyla hugged Allie tightly.

She hugged back just as tightly. "Why'd you ask them to adopt you?"

"Because you know I hate my parents."

"At least yours don't hurt you." She whispered, rubbing at her latest bruise.

Kyla flinched and pulled away. "You don't know what they do." She narrowed her gaze.

"You complain enough." She looked up at her startled. "Have you been protecting me?" She gripped Ky's shoulder with more force than most people knew she had.

Kyla ripped her shoulder out of her grip. "Fine. I won't burden you with my problems then." Kyla hissed.

Allie's face got really surprised, sad, and angry all at the same time before she gripped her friend in a tight hug. "Of course I want you to share. What kind of a friend would I be otherwise? Why?"

"I thought you were the rock thrown at my head!" Kyla shot back, referring to a previous conflict they had.

"I only meant a reality check. I wish you had told me. You've been helping me so much and you didn't let me help you in return. Remember the rest of it. A pillow and a rock." She mumbled into her friend's shoulder.

Kyla didn't accept the hug, but didn't push away either. "I'm supposed to have a heart of diamond, remember?" She mumbled. "A soldier. Like fucking Capsicle."

"Not here and now. We got real superheroes out the door. Who we should be hanging out with instead of hiding in here." She smiled a little.

"I came in here after you."

"First instincts stink."

"That's true."

"I'm going to wash my face, then I'm going to enjoy my day hanging out with superheroes." She let Ky go and moved to the sink.

"Whatever." Kyla muttered and exited. Allie splashed water on her face and wiped it dry and left. Kyla was in the doorway, staring up in shock.

"Bruce, get back here!"

"Tony, that's the Hulk!"

"And the Hulk is part of Bruce, Capsicle!" Tony snapped. Allie's eyes widened as she stared in shock, too stunned to move.

"HULK PROTECT PUNY HUMANS!"

Kyla grinned. "Cool!"

Allie squeaked as the Hulk picked the both of them up and cradled them to his chest. She grabbed for Ky's hand, unsure of what else to do. Kyla grinned and crawled up to Hulks shoulder. "Onward!" She cheered.

"Anthony, control your miniature being!"

"Brucey, wait for me!" Tony hopped up on his knee and promptly crawled up on his other shoulder. Allie stayed cradled in Hulk's elbow, she was slowly starting to come back to herself and looked up at Hulk's grinning face.

"SMALL HUMAN BETTER NOW?"

"This is awesome!" Kyla grinned.

"This is nothing!"

"What?!" Allie squeaked.

Tony grinned. "Wait until you go on a mission with us!"

"Awesome!"

Allie started up at him in shock, mouth open.

"When do we go?" Kyla bounced on Hulks shoulder excitedly.

"DO NOT WORRY SMALL ONE. HULK PROTECT." Allie just sat there shaking.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "Allie stays here since she's a scaredy cat."

Allie looked up at them. "I'm okay."

Kyla snorted. Allie gave a weak version of her glare to Ky. Kyla rolled her eyes.

"Wait, Tony!" Cap finally spoke up. "What mission? We were just looking at the girls' fi-" Clint clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Girls fi- what?" Tony blinked.

Cap mumbled something into Clint's hand, as Clint shuffled his feet. "We were looking at their files. And Bruce got mad."

"YOU WHAT?!" Tony, Loki, and Thor shrieked at the same time.

Clint shrugged, Cap looked at the floor, and Hulk kept mumbling things to Allie. When the others shrieked, they looked over.

"Our files? We have files?" Allie spoke up softly, looking at them confused.

"What files?" Kyla narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing to invasive. Just school and hospital records." Allie hid her face in her hands. "We didn't like what we found." Clint's face got dark. "Bruce got really mad. Thus, the Hulk."

Kyla glared. "And what did you find?" She whispered. Cap shuffled uncomfortably as Clint sighed.

"Bruce recognized the evidence of abuse. For the both of you. Allie was a little easier but, Bruce… Got a little protective." He looked at the ground.

Kyla flinched. "What abuse did you find out?" She whispered as Allie tried to will herself through a hole in the floor.

"Doc was the only one who saw your files. Fury gave them to him. He locked us out as he changed. All we could figure out is that whatever it was, it was bad."

"Give me the file." Tony growled.

"It was on his computer." Cap shrugged. "You'd be able to access it faster than us." Allie tugged on Ky's pant leg, uncomfortable with the proceedings.

"Well I want it in my hands now!" Tony snapped. Kyla reached down for Allie's hand. Clint passed over the tablet as the Hulk shuffled, causing Ky to fall onto Allie, who squeaked.

Kyla rolled off of her carefully before looking at Tony. "What does it say?" She whispered.

His face grew darker as he read. "Is this what you guys go through every day?" He demanded. Allie refused to respond as the Hulk comforted her. Kyla swallowed and looked away, Loki brushing her hair gently with his fingers. "I'm serious." Allie nodded, crying into the Hulk's shoulder as she hugged him around the neck.

"What's it to you anyway?" Kyla snapped defensively. "After this week, we'll just be a couple of nameless citizens you probably will forget."

Everyone minus the Hulk froze. Tony grinned. She really is just like me. "Jarvis! Call Pepper. We have some paperwork to fill out." He turned and sauntered down the hallway.

"Yes, sir." The A.I. replied.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Just like Anthony." He muttered before hugging Kyla while the Hulk hugged Allie protectively. Allie reached out for Ky, not looking up. Clint and Cap noticed and motioned to Loki. Loki nodded and let Kyla go before she grabbed Allie in a protective hug. Hulk set them gently on the ground as they collapsed, Allie was sobbing. Kyla murmured soothing words to her while looking at the other Avengers, challenging them to say anything against it. The males looked away, excepting the Hulk, who didn't understand such things.

"K-Ky, t-the-y kno-ow." She gasped out between sobs.

"They don't know anything!" Kyla snapped. Allie flinched at her tone.

"We know, Kyla." Loki murmured.

Allie looked up at him, strength flickering in her tear filled eyes. "H-how much do you know?"

Loki sighed. "Everything. Mostly because I can sniff your powers a mile away." Cap looked at them, unsure of what was going on. Clint had helped a sleepy Hulk to the Green room for some rest. Allie looked up at Ky for permission to undo her glamour.

Kyla glared at them. "I need proof that we can trust you." Allie looked up at her before looking at him. Cap stared at them with his mouth open. Kyla raised an eyebrow.

Loki sighed. "Very well." He stood back a little ways before murmuring something under his breath. His hands began to glow green and he pointed at a vacated area where Allie and Kyla's parents materialized.

Kyla's eyes widened and she stood in front of Allie. "That's not getting us to trust you!" She hissed.

"Wait." Loki murmured before stepping back to let the rest of the Avengers handle it. Well, Cap, Tony, Clint, and Natasha. Hulk and he stayed back to protect Allie and Kyla.

Allie watched over Ky's shoulder, unsure of what was going on. She looked at it for a moment before whispering in Ky's ear. "It's an illusion."

Kyla narrowed her gaze. "So what was the point of that?!"

Cap was dumbfounded. "I don't know." He looked at Loki as Allie glared at him.

"To test their powers." Loki shrugged.

Allie glared at him, "I don't appreciate that." Her voice was cold and soft.

"Neither do I." Kyla's was the opposite. Firey and rough. Cap lifted his hands in surrender, an amusing look on his face. "What's with the face?" Kyla hissed.

Allie hid her face in Ky's shoulder, smiling. "I don't know, but it's funny." Kyla curled her lip in irritation.

"Now she looks like you, babe!" Tony grinned and Loki rolled his eyes. Allie hissed in surprise, not having seen him come in.

Kyla rolled her eyes before glaring at all of them. "And?"

Cap looked at them lost. Then Clint walked in and glanced at all of them. "Well, who frightened them?" He asked, semi-glaring at the others.

"THEIR PARENTS!" Thor answered.

"Woah there, big guy. Their parents? The live halfway across the country."

"YES, BUT THE THREAT OF THEM COMING BACK FRIGHTEN THEM! THE THREAT OF THEM HURTING THEM FURTHER!"

He looked at them concerned, them on the floor, Allie clinging to Ky's back. She seemed a little different, though. "You guys okay?"

"What do you think?!" Kyla snapped. Allie whined, not looking up.

"Sorry, just trying to make sure."

"Make sure of what?! You don't even care!"

Clint looked at them speechless. Allie watched him and said, "You broke him, Ky. He doesn't know what to say."

"Good!" Kyla snapped. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Should we trust them? They are the Avengers after all. And Tony came back with papers. He seems really excited."

"I don't fucking know. They have yet to show me any proof."

"Can I put my glamour down? It's starting to itch. It might also be a good way to determine whether or not we can trust them."

"Fine." Kyla growled and Allie breathed a sigh of relief as the glamour dropped. Human ears disappearing, tail and more cat-like ears becoming visible. Cap stared, not believing his eyes. Clint caught Cap's look and stared too. Allie ignored to both of them. Kyla glared at both of them. "Got a problem?" Cap attempted to get his throat to work, he failed and looked away.

"No." Clint looked away too." Allie giggled into Ky's shoulder.

"I didn't think so." Kyla growled.

Allie poked her. "Someone is staring at you."

"Who?" Kyla turned her head.

"Loki."

Kyla whipped her head to Loki, who gave her a knowing grin before returning his attention to Tony, who was currently sharing some pudding with him. "Why?"

"I'm not really sure. His mind is more protected than a humans. He's a freaking god. Not surprising. He seems to know something's up though. We should also get up off the floor. Be obnoxious and ask about that experiment Dr. Banner wanted help with."

"I'm good at that." Kyla smirked and Allie smiled in return before hauling herself off the floor, tail swishing for balance.

"So . . . We all good?" Tony clapped his hands together.

Allie nooded and smiled, ears twitching. "So what papers did you bring in?"

"Adoption papers." Tony grinned.

She just looked at him, startled and confused. "Y-you mean-?"

"Yep. You can be adopted by one or more, depending on your choice, of the Avengers!" Tony grinned. Allie ran up and hugged him, which was so out of character for her, that Ky was staring in shock now.

"Allie, who would you like to adopt you?" Loki asked softly.

"I - I don't know." She mumbled against Tony's shirt.

"That's fine. You don't have to decide now-"

"I call Frostiron." Kyla grinned.

Loki tilted his head. "Frostiron?"

Tony laughed nervously. "Yeah, the kids online actually call us Frostiron. Isn't that a weird name." He rubbed the back of his head.

Loki narrowed his eyes, seeing right through the act. "You thought of that, didn't you?"

"What, no!"

"He so did." Allie spoke with a little more clarity. Kyla laughed happily. Allie laughed too, feeling comfortable enough to let go of Tony. Clint and Cap walked over.

"Allie, you know that any of us would be happy to take you under our wing." Cap spoke up for the first time in a while. Allie nodded in response, looking down.

"All of us would take care of you even though you're only the child of one of us." Natasha spoke up from behind Clint.

Allie thought about it for a moment. "W-would you do it, Clint?"

He looked at her startled. "Sure kid. I'd be happy too." She gave him a timid smile. "Nat will be your mom, okay?"

Allie nodded. "Y-yeah." She smiled a little more strongly. Natasha smiled at her softly before hugging her. She hugged back, tail swishing happily. She started to purr, startling the master assassins.

Kyla laughed. "It's fine. She's happy." Allie purred a little louder, feeling safe and happy. Clint reached out cautiously and touched one of her ears, surprised at the feeling of it twitching under his touch. Allie purred even more in response. Kyla grinned before squeaking in surprise when Tony lifted her and squeezed her into a hug with Loki. Cap looked on awkwardly at the new families before noticing what time it was and slipping out for food.

Kyla was sleeping peacefully in her new room that was full of all of her stuff plus anything else she had needed or wanted, dreaming of the new life she would have, when she was prodded in the back. "Ky? You awake?" Allie spoke softly.

"Hm?"

"Just, um…" Allie paused. "Will they be able to find us again?" She shuddered at the memory of the banishment of their parents.

"No. You heard the others. They wouldn't let them."

"I- I know, but-"

"So they won't find us."

"But-" She looked down and curled up next to her.

"No buts."

"Okay." She whispered. Kyla stayed still. Allie fell back asleep next to her.


End file.
